dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 61
Episode 61 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the seventh appearance of Paul's Ego. Prev: Episode 60 Next: Episode 62 Highlights * Obama tries to destroy the American dream. * The debut of Vagina Power. * American police officer shocked by superior law enforcement. * More stupid cops! * TJ and Ben worshipping Cena art contest. * Redneck Conservative Impressions - 1:48:14 * The peasants laughing their asses off - 2:21:38 Videos Played # FreePressMedia's Ghetto Dojo # Wild Bill for America takes on Obama # 25 Invisible Benefits of Gaming While Male # Racist Pastor Refuses to Marry Black People # Dick WIll Make You Slap Someone! # Atheism is Child Abuse By Brett Keane # The Norden - Police # Masturbation is bad...... # The Police beating up some guy over socks # Stupid cop shoots a black man over a bottle of pills # Police Steven Rodgers Caught Masturbating # Man who filmed unlawful police violence on video, Ramsey Orta arrested for bogus gun charge # Religious Freedom Restoration Act Start of the Show The show began with the peasants introducing Paul to the audience. Paul announced he was looking forward to DP something for the first time. Paul and TJ talked about TJ's beard and how people have confused him for a homeless hipster. The first video was of Free Press Media trying to use a parking lot bumper as a fucking means of stretching. They quickly moved into a Wild Bill video that started off as racist as you can get; Wild Bill comes to the conclusion that Obama will wage jihad on the good old honest Americans. Next was a Feminist Frequency video about men who make the terrible mistake of gaming while being male. It attempts to give 25 different reasons but they're all basically the same thing. The peasants somehow managed to suffer through the whole video and debunk the feminist drivel. Next up, they played a video about a racist pastor who refused to marry mixed race couples and Paul used a voice modulator to sound like Satan. Next up was the legendary first appearance of Vagina Power titled "Dick Will Make You Slap Someone!" The title is self-explanatory. She compares a penis to a rocket and said a penis can also make you turn a gun on someone. They then played a boring ass Butt King video claiming that atheism is child abuse. TJ pointed out the obvious fact that Brett himself was a former atheist. The peasants nearly fucking fell asleep, so they moved on. Middle of the Show Next was a video about an LA police officer visiting the police of various Nordic countries to compare them to America's. He was shocked to find that they don't carry guns and often avoid violence, which are clearly staples of good law enforcement. Finland is revealed to have barely any shootings, way less than some American cities alone. Next, the peasants went into a video by a guy who claimed that masturbation and orgasms are bad. The guy in that video has a 7-year-old's understanding of sexuality. After that, they watched a news story about the police beating the shit out of someone over some socks. The same loathsome cuntbag officers who was beating that guy over a sock then proceeded to push a pregnant woman on the ground and then tried to rid the evidence by snatching a tablet and deleting the video. The peasants then watched another Police Brutality news story, a degenerate scumfuck police officer confused a bottle of pills that a black man was carrying With a gun so then that fucker thought the most logical thing to do was to shoot that black man. Next up was an iconic video about a black police officer from Miami, Florida by the name of Steven Rodgers who got caught jerking off while on duty in his office at the local high school. He made a lot of Derpy faces when questioned about the event. They played a few more videos on police brutality. Next was a video about how people can be refused to be served in Michigan under the excuse of religious "freedom" and of course a bigoted bakery takes advantage of the opportunity. TJ described it as the "Fuck Faggots Act." They took a break but instead this time they played a different song. It was followed by the traditional Berserkyd soundtrack. End of the Show The peasants returned with an Art Contest hosted by Scotty. This one featuring Ben and TJ worshipping John Cena. When they finished the slideshow they agreed to give the fans until the next episode to vote on the winner. They then moved into the Stupid Ad Segment. The first ad was for a glorified hearing aid that looks like a bluetooth headset. The second one was an 1980s commercial for a weight loss candy by the name of AIDS (we aren't kidding.)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjmxmHpBj4E The 3rd one was an ad for a wearable pillow that makes you look like a Muslim Jihad. The 4th one they played an ad for tampons about a shark eating a woman on her period. The Fifth one was an ad for a "wearable movie theater". The Sixth one was an unfunny commercial for condoms. Ad #7 was a public service ad from Canada about putting foreign objects in your mouth. Ad #8 was an ad about a woman who needs a rape whistle because Patriarchy. The Ninth one was an ad for the "wet banana" slide. The tenth one was an ad for an egg dildo and Ben suggested it would go great with a dump cake. The Eleventh ad was a video for the Wax Vac which will literally save your life, Ben suggest the police may confuse it for a gun. Ad number 12 was an ad for mini golf set for your bathroom. The final ad was for a Swedish bus commercial that implies you'll get laid. They thanked Paul for appearing and ended the show. Quotes * "You know what, it's a shame that his bronchitis didn't come with a loss of voice so we didn't have to watch this putrid fucking piece of shit do another video" -Paul talking about Wild Bill when he said that he had bronchitis * "Dick will make you nuke a country" -Scotty imitating Vagina Power Trivia * Paul would grudge-fuck Megyn Kelly. * Baraq Hussein Obama is a godless tyrant. * TJ supports equal opportunity groping. * Steven Rodgers has a huge dick. * A penis will make a woman's vagina sing. * Scotty doesn't trust Finnish people. * Finland on average only has five shootings a year.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zEixWYqPVA * DP temporarily becomes the PG Podcast. * TJ hates soggy fries. References Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests